Whispering Of The Trees
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: A short, completely random story about Bokusenou and Goshinboku.


I don't own Inuyasha

Just a short randomness, where I have absolutely no idea what made me to write it XD. Thanks for giving it a chance :).

* * *

**Whispering Of The Trees**

Bokusenou was living there peacefully for centuries, until the humans decided to cut down the forest surrounding him. As their machines were getting closer to him, he knew his end would come soon.

Their roaring was louder every further day and he decided he would send the message about his end to his long time friend, whom he never saw, but about whom he knew almost everything. They were passing their years in this world, sending messages to each other, but never able to get physically close.

They were both destined to stay at one place for their whole life, each of them with their own purpose in the flow of time and in the historical events. It wasn't anything surprising. After all, they were both trees.

He was the demon tree and his friend was a sacred tree. At first it might seem strange for them to become friends. There's so many obstacles which could prevent them from getting friendly with each other, but with their life span and experience they've obtained during their lives, these things didn't matter so much.

They shared similar fate and they couldn't really endanger each other. There wasn't any reason for it anyway. Their roles were important, but they were mostly just passive observers, giving advices or feelings of hope, sharing information or providing shelter.

Two men came up to him and he watched them without giving away who he really is. He knew that humans already took control over the whole area and demons weren't even considered as a part of the living world. Emerging from his trunk and trying to talk to them wouldn't do any good at all. Even in the earlier times, humans would just run away from him, screaming. The men were examining him thoroughly, a little in awe for seeing such an old tree, but they soon overcame this awe and started to think about how to cut him down.

He let out a silent sigh, which came out only like a slight movement of his branches and rustling of his leaves. The men didn't even notice that. With that sigh he also sent his message, his leaves being the messengers which were flying through the land, unmistakably heading to their destination.

Bokusenou decided that there's no need for him to face his fate while awake, so he slowly fell into a slumber, which then turned into a deep sleep. The last thing he felt before his mind left the world of consciousness was the first cut of an axe to his trunk.

* * *

Goshinboku stood silently in front of the shrine, people passing around her and coming into the shrine, seeking help or advice. Sometimes they stopped under her branches to say a prayer, or just to cover themselves from the sun.

She remembered those times when there was no one around and even to her, the time seemed like if it stopped. Then a village was built near her and some people passed around her once in a while. No one really paying attention to her.

There was also that time when the half-demon Inuyasha was pinned to her trunk, meant to stay there forever, but he was released from his seal only after fifty years of his sleep by the priestess Kagome. The priestess she knew was from the future, which was still ahead from her.

It was more than four hundred years since the time when Inuyasha was practically part of herself. It was her who gave out the power to keep him unchanged during those years of the seal working. It was her who was protecting him from other demons who would want to attack him during his sleep. It was her who helped the spell to be broken.

A light breeze surrounded her and she knew it was a message from her friend. She was glad for every single message she's got from him and the leaves in her branches were rustling happily. Though, her happiness quickly turned to sadness when she heard the content of that message.

_This is my last message to you. My journey is over. I feel sad that I cannot accompany you any longer, but it was meant to be. Be strong and never forget about our friendship, but don't let the sadness overcome you. We'll be able to talk to each other again, when the time comes._

Her branches went limp and a bunch of her leaves fell down on the ground, much more than it would be normal for this season.

"Mum, this tree looks sad." A little boy looked up at her and she would have smiled at him if she could. She wasn't able to create a face from her trunk and talk like Bokusenou. Even if she had that ability, she wouldn't want to scare this boy.

"What are you talking about? Trees aren't sad." A woman, probably the child's mother, scolded him and was leading him away. Goshinboku shook with her branches to shake off the sadness and then calmed her movements again, standing proudly and watching the boy and his mother to leave.

She would be strong and face her destiny without fear. She was alone now, without anyone to talk to and there was still a few more decades to go until she would reach the time where the priestess Kagome was from. Though, time wasn't something which would bother her, it was the loneliness she was sure was about to come, but she knew how to deal with that too. She managed before and she would manage now.

After all, she was the Tree of Ages.


End file.
